mdfversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ami Tanegashima
First Lieutenant''' Ami Tanegashima''' was a supporting character in Wings of Canon: Blank Sprite. ''While she only appeared as a ghost during the Blank Sprite Incident, there are some flashbacks in which she appeared when still alive, including one entire chapter written from her point of view (''Blank Sprite, chapter 12) Appearance At just 150cm tall, Ami was somewhat short for a girl of Japanese descent, something that is further exacerbated by the fact she lived in the USA. She presumably had a light build as well, as she wasn't able to handle full automatic fire modes and Sergio defined Homura as having "roughly the same build as Ami" (Blank Sprite, chapter 7). She had purple eyes and short black hair usually kept in a bobcut, but was known to tie some of it in a one-side-up pigtail on occasion. Personality While somewhat shy, Ami was also a honest and positive person. Despite her parents' death affecting her greatly, she would tell their story to anyone working with her as, in her own words, "it isn't good to keep secrets between teammates" She isn't comfortable with her short height, something Vera kept teasing her about. While it isn't known for sure, it is implied her favourite color is purple. Her honesty is best exemplified when, despite having a crush on Sergio, she realized he loved someone else: she immediately stepped aside even if, by what Sergio had told her, she understood said girl was dead. This didn't diminish her love for him, though, and her feelings remained strong enough to let her stay behind as a ghost and act as a protector for both Sergio and Nikki, selflessly doing her best to ensure they were reunited in the end. As such, she never confessed to Sergio, who never realized her feelings. She loved playing Ace Combat, and her favourite anime series was Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha (I Don't Like Luxury Cars), while she didn't really enjoy Initial D. She liked J-Pop music, and was apparently fond of Yui Makino's singing as well. She also had a fondness for cutesy stuff, as she collected plushies in her room. Abilities Despite her petite body, Ami was a skilled markswoman, having managed to take down several high value targets in her short career. It is unknown if becoming a ghost affected her abilities, positively or negatively, but as a spirit she was able to take some very difficult shots such as taking a weapon out of a person's hand (Blank Sprite, chapter 13) or hitting the radiator of a car going over 300 KPH. (Blank Sprite, chapter 15) On the other hand, she herself admitted that she wasn't any good in close range combat, a problem exacerbated by her Mk14 Mod 0 being a rather heavy weapon to handle in that kind of situation with her build. As a ghost, Ami initially didn't have any speacial ability, only being able to follow Sergio around. After meeting Madoka Kaname in her Concept of Hope incarnation and accepting her offer of working together, however, she gained the ability to briefly materialize herself and summon her rifle from her grave, which she used to help both Sergio and Nikki whenever it was needed. This ability, however, had some restrictions: she wasn't allowed to talk to Sergio (or even be seen by him), and couldn't stay with Nikki for too long while the latter was world-jumping (Blank Sprite, chapter 14), though the reasons for that remain unknown. Character History Ami was born December 28th, 1993 to Kenta and Midori Tanegashima. Pretty much nothing is known about her early life, but she presumably was born in or transferred in the USA when still very little considering she had trouble with written Japanese (Blank Sprite, chapter 3). Both her parents died while on a mission during the Organization War in 2007, leaving her orphaned. As she was still a minor, she was taken in by Strike Dove, where she was already living with her parents. It is unknown who was her legal tutor, but it isn't too much of a stretch to think it was Colonel Johnson himself. On her insistence, she was allowed to join Striker Team Raven despite being below the minimum age for combat duty. Despite this, she quickly earned the respect of her fellow operatives, including Captain Josh Colt Jr, the leader of Striker Team Raptor. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case with her squad leader, Major Vera Hearbound, who preferred charging the enemy head-on in a way Ami's skills weren't suited for, leading to Vera mocking her continuously. This started changing somewhat in January 2008, when Sergio joined the team. He would always find a way to change Vera's attack plan to one better suited for the team's actual composition, which led to many successful missions. Ami and Sergio developed a friendship, playing videogames and watching anime together, which eventually ended up with Ami developing a one-sided crush on him. Unfortunately for her, Sergio was still mourning the loss of "Sakura" (actually Nikki) and was still too much in love with her, so Ami decided to step aside. In the meanwhile, Vera's incompetency as a leader has come to light, and Johnson removed her from the role, giving it to Sergio instead. Vera left the team in rage, but the new composition of the team didn't last long. Their other teammate, First Lieutenant James Donovan, was killed in a drive-by shooting soon afterwards, causing the team to be rearranged into Sniper Team Skystreaker as only Ami and Sergio were left in it. In this new setup, Sergio acted both as a team leader and her spotter while she took the shots on high-value enemy targets, becoming a dependable team for getting rid of dangerous militia leaders. This wan't the end of the troubles for them, though. Things eventually started getting wrong just at the right times in their missions, something Sergio started finding suspicious. On January 9th, 2009 they managed to to take down a survivalist militia leader in the Alaskan wilderness and took down also the militia soldiers chasing them, moving on to their weapons depot which, according to the intel they were given, was in the same base where Sergio had lost his firends less than two years earlier. There, they got ambushed by a counter-sniper sent by Vera, who managed to hit Ami in the shoulder, rupturing at least one important blood vessel. Sergio did his best to stop the hemorrage and took down the counter-sniper, but the extraction helicopted had been fed false weather information and arrived too late. Ami passed away in Sergio's arms. In her final moments, she to convince him to not be sorry for her death and to move on, thanking him for having been a good friend and urging him to move on. This wasn't truly the end for her, though. She woke up on the extraction helicopter, slowly realizing that she was now a ghost. In the following week, she followed Sergio as he put the dots together and came down to the conclusion Vera was the one sabotaging her missions, eventually having a brutal showdown with his former team leader leaving her for dead. Ami kept following him as he left Strike Dove's base and was recruited by two agents from the Protectors of the Plot Continuum, eventually following him to their headquarters.There, she met Madoka Kaname, who was looking for an ally to help Homura sort out her trauma, offering to help her find a way to solve Sergio's as well. Ami accepted, and her first known role was to support Nikki in her travels. Contrary to what Sergio believed, she was both a Character Replacement and alive at the same time, something Sergio still thought as impossible years later. Ami guided her and helped her as much as she could, until Nikki was on the way to end up at the PPC's headquarters as well. She then helped Madoka prepare the second part of the plan: while Madoka let herself be kidnapped by Vera in December 2012, letting the latter think her plan to get revenge on Sergio was working, Ami left a message for Homura to get her involved, leaving on the other side a short, encouraging phrase for Sergio. She then provided sniper support from the shadows at key points during what would later become known as the Blank Sprite Incident. Once Vera was defeated, she revealed herself to Sergi oand Nikki tto say goodbye to them one last time, and then vanished in peace. Trivia According to SergioTurbo's own commentary of Blank Sprite, the inspiration for Ami came after he played a series of flash games called 2112 Cooperation. Originally Ami was supposed to be a survivor to some kind of weapon fielded by the Organization during the Organization War which would’ve left her with a weak body that could only briefly be healed up with nanomachines, leaving her actually unable to walk while off-duty, and with a severely reduced life expectancy, early 20s at most. She was also supposed to be more shy as a result. This was deemed too overcomplicated for her role in the story, and was cut out. Category:Characters